expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Railway Friends (game)
NOTE: This article is about the ROBLOX game. This is not to be confused with the Youtube series of the same name. Sodor Railway Friends is a game created by ExpitheCat as a way to promote his TWR series of the same name. The game was originally created in February as a set location for ROBLOX remakes of Thomas episodes, however it ended up becoming a much bigger places that was consistenly updated in the first half of 2014, and was also what he considered a rival to 17mickey's "Build with 17" game at the time. In Sodor Railway Friends, players are able to drive a huge variety of trains that have appeared throughout the Thomas and Friends series, as well as a few custom characters, throughout a vast layout including many setpieces from the series. They also have the ability to edit the trains, by repainting, changing materials, resizing parts, and so on. Despite seeing a fairly consistent update schedule during the first half of 2014, after the cancelling of Sodor Railway Friends, updates began to slow down significantly. There had been plans to expand the layout even more and add more characters, however a lot of these plans did not gain much traction. The game was later made available on Xbox One following the decision to port ROBLOX to Xbox One, and later was made available for phone and tablet. To optimize the game better, some engines were deleted from the game. As of 2017, however, the new physics engine has rendered a number of the trains unusable. There have been plans to replace some of the older engines with newer ones, however these plans haven't been put through at the current time. Despite this, Sodor Railway Friends has remained ExpitheCat's most popular place, with over 71,000 visits. On July 19, 2018, ExpitheCat announced that the game would be closing later that year, due to personal guilt over mostly using free models and selling gear on a popular game as well as not actively updating or supporting it. It was officially closed on November 3, 2018. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * GB * Joonas * Mavis * Bill * Ben * BoCo * Fergus * Derek * Salty * Winston * Harold * Bulstrode * Cranky * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver (normal/Scrap) * Toad (normal/Scrap) * AlRuffey * Annie * Clarabel * S.C.Ruffey * Rickety * Fred Pelhay * ThomRuffey * JoonRuffey * NW Breakvan * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Fearless Freddie * Mighty Mac * Whiff * Scruff * Diesel 10 * Diesel * Splatter * Dodge * Norman * Arry * Bert * Evilfang6 * D199 * D261 * Anti-Joonas * Sidney * Jack * Alfie * Max * Monty * Buster * Ned * Kelly * Byron * Nelson * Isobella * Oliver (excavator) * George Removed Engines * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Bowser * FluttershyRuffey * Belle * Flynn * Noobley * Tommy * Thomy Category:ROBLOX Places Category:2014 places